High School Distress
by LeatherMoustaches
Summary: Two seemingly stupid girls find themselves trying to work off debt to the Host Club after breaking a vase, so Daddy never has to know. But with siblings, enemies and even some friends trying to 'help' them, things don't always go as planned. *OC*


**Um...Okay so first published Fanfic! Please tell me what you think... I'm not very good with the whole 'spelling' thing so if you find mistakes with spelling and grammer and you please tell me?  
Yes, sad I know. High School Student can't spell for crap.**

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco... and maybe some other people... I don't really know...

* * *

_CHAPTER 1~_

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! IDIOT!"**

The screech echoed all throughout the enormous Ouran High School.  
The mass of rich teens froze, listening to the screams of horror surrounding them that could be heard nearly everywhere in the school.

"Nyyeeeeh? Was tha-?" The young Sari asked to her red haired best friend. The platinum blonde 2nd year girl had her hair tied in a simple pony tail at the top of her head with a simple red ribbon, and a few strands of loose hair framed her baby like face. The girl was considered short at 4 feet and 11 inches. She wore a look of confusion mixed with fear, her green eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.  
Overall, Sari was just plain adorable.

She looked to her best friend, Akimo, whose blood red hair was resting down to her mid back and dark brown eyes staring into space.  
Standing 5'7 tall, she towered over her short friend. She flashed a toothy smile at her little friend, pearly white teeth showing, and laughed.  
"Probably was!" She joked, patted the worried Sari's head. "Who cares? This happens, like what, every other day?" The two girls shared a knowing grin and laughed once again.

It only took a second for the screaming girl's figure to rush past them, but that's all it took to conform their beliefs.  
Another girl came chasing after the first while shrieking death threats.  
Akimo and Sari considered chasing after the two, but soon forgot the idea when one of them mentioned lunch.  
Lunch, it's more important than saving lives.

Tamaki glared at his so called 'host club', ashamed of them.  
"Are you telling me you don't want to go save those poor screaming souls?" He asked again in disbelief.  
"It's a prince's duty to save a damsel in distress! Shame on you all!" He wailed dramatically, the only way Tamaki knows how.  
However, the rest of the host club ignored him.  
"Mori-chan!" Sung the hyperactive 3rd year student, Hunny, calling his friend over. "I can't find Usa-chan!" The blonde boy began to tear up, until Mori found Usa-chan and gave it back to him.

The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, had better things to do with their time then look for stuffed animals, though.  
"Got any 5's?" Kaoru asked his brother, holding his cards in one hand and using the other to lean his face on.  
"Go fish. Got any 3's?" Kaoru grumbled something about 'stupid cheater' and handed over a card to Hikaru, who was too busy wining to notice.

Kyouya, being the nice guy he is, patted the sulking Tamaki on the back.  
"Don't worry, not long until we open for business." He tried to comfort. The boredom in his voice didn't help the situation at all.  
"Thanks." Tamaki replied dejectedly.  
None of them seem to notice the screaming noise getting louder… and louder… and louder….

Suddenly, the doors were smashed open and there stood a panting girl. Before any of the host club members could say a thing, the girl ran to the nearest supply closet and locks herself inside.  
Yeah… normal.

As soon as Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, another girl appeared at the door way.  
She was average height (Maybe 5'3 Tamaki guessed) and had short bloody red hair that just passed her shoulders by an inch.  
The over grown side fridge that was tuck behind one ear was partially hanging due to the running and her brown eyes held fury, and that alone.  
No forgiveness…. She started to scare Tamaki as she looked franticly around the room.  
"WHERE IS SHE?" The girl shouted angrily. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" She demanded. All six males were frozen in shock and stayed dead silent.

Unfortunately, the closet sneezed in that silence, giving away the girl's hiding place.  
The demonic girl slowly dragged her worn out body to the closet placed on the other side of the room. The Host Club stared at the dangerous girl, wondering what she would do next.  
Well, the closet was aggressively pulled open, and the first girl screamed in fear as the bloody haired one pulled her out with hast and started violently shaking her around by the collar of her Yellow Ouran High School Dress.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. SUCH. AN. IDIOT?" She pressed the first girl for information.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" The girl wailed, "I JUST AM!"  
The deadly shaker stopped mid-shake and dropped her pray on the floor with a _**thud**_.  
"Okay… At least you know you're an idiot. I forgive you." She grinned, extending an extremely tanned hand to the girl on the floor, forgetting her anger at once, like magic.  
Not even an idiot would take the hand of someone that had just harassed them all around the school.  
But this girl did, smiling.

"That's good. Because I kind of forgot what I did."  
They laughed together like old chums.  
"You know what? So did I!"

They boys could do nothing but star at the two girls.

The red haired one they recognised as Momoko, a 1st year well known for her dangerous and terrifying personality.  
Yet somehow, she still managed to be nice….sometimes…when she's not busy being a jerk. To certain people.  
Mainly….cats.

The other girl was new to them all.  
She had pit black hair falling just above her shoulders and silky front fringe covering her forehead, and she was around the 5'1 mark in height. Stunning blue eyes and porcelain white skin that challenged her friend's beautiful caramel skin tone.  
She had a look about her that made you think that the slightest touch would break her fragile bones.

Or at least she did, until the whole room watched her fall butt first onto the floor.  
"HA! Klutz!" Momoko laughed. The girl reacted by kicking her in the leg.  
"HEY!" She yelled while the girl stuck out her tongue.

Before another fight could begin, Tamaki coughed, drawing their complete attention. They didn't even look shocked to realise they were in the 3rd music room….home of the host club boys.  
Maybe they already knew?  
Maybe they didn't care….. They must have already realised. Yeah, that's it…

"Can I help you two lovely ladies?" Tamaki asked, walking up to them and taking the porcelain skinned girl's hand in his own, then kissing it.  
How did she react?  
She kicked him in the leg.  
Tamaki made a gasping sound and brought his leg up to his chest, hugging the pain away.

"No thanks. Ehh, bye!" The girl smiled innocently and grabbed Momoko's arm to drag her out. Unfortunately, it seemed this girl was made of bad luck.  
While dragging her friend away, she got distracted at a painting on the wall and forgot to stop while she admired it.  
"Hey, I like that paintin-" She cut herself off with a shriek, which she seems to do a lot so far, as she walked right into a vase.  
A vase the Host Club had planned to feature at the School Auction.

She was frozen, staring at the damage of a shattered vase.  
"I can….fix that…" She lied weakly, her voice hoarse. "I think."

Every person in the room appeared around the broken vase.  
"Oh great," The Hitachiin twins moaned in perfect synchronization. "We we're planning selling that in the auction, starting the bids at 8 million yen." All blood left the girls face.  
"E-…eight million?" She squeaked. "That's a lot, right?"

"Yes." Kyouya confirmed for her. "Are you going to pay for that?" He asked, looking down at her now trembling body.  
The unidentified girl fainted on the spot.  
After Tamaki had a quick freak out, and then regained himself, the girl was lifted over to one of the lounges to rest until she woke.

Meanwhile, the six boys looked at Momoko expectantly for an explanation.  
There was silence.

...

"I don't Yukia-chan is gonna pay for that."

* * *

**Ta-da! If you got this far... Thank you. :S Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie! **


End file.
